one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Trystan Valentine
Campaign:Episode Fifty Seven Tryst is funny and charming, but not in the way he intends. He is a stinkman. Gross!!! Official Background Tryst spent much of his youth trying to be a cool guy. He got involved with pirates and scum he deemed swank, and learned a bunch of standard thief stuff. Had the Mynock crew never met, he’d likely have never amounted to much more than a street tough. These days, he’s incredibly invested in the crew’s success, and works constantly to sharpen his skills to those ends. As compared to when we first met him, he’s a very skilled pilot, marksman, and diplomat as well as a Class A pickpocket, gambler, and fast talker. The most noteworthy difference really is that he’s no longer trying to be cool; he’s trying to keep his team alive. Now that he’s given up on being cool, he actually is sort of cool. He’s also becoming the leader in a group of followers. Had a better leader been present earlier, he never would have stepped up, but now he’s the one figuring out next steps and drafting plans. Biography Tryst claims he was born at night and "it was a cool story."Campaign:Episode Thirty Eight Trystan's family were slaves. Campaign:Episode Four Trystan's parents and his three sisters and he all shared a modest two-bedroom home on Tatooine. Trystan did not have his own room; he slept on a futon and kept a secret box underneath it filled with what were valuables to his child's eye. Whenever he tried to grow his hair, his sisters would wait until he slept before shaving off his hair. They also could all beat the crap out of him. They locked their room so that he couldn't touch their stuff. All of Trystan's friends were in love with his three beautiful sisters. At least one of his sisters owned a pink floral kimono, which Jacinto Reth found and wore.Flashback Episode Three Tryst's mother, Antoinette Rose, worked at the cantina, helped sometimes by Dalliance. Tryst's family experience with slavery led him to pursue the feeling of freedom and explains his spacefaring and reckless nature.Campaign:Episode Three Sometime between childhood and becoming a smuggler, Tryst worked as a Hiltron employee and apparently was never taken off of their rolls, retaining his benefit package.Campaign:Mandalore Arc Tryst states that 90% of the reason he became a smuggler was to eat candy in space.Campaign:Episode Fifty Two On Mandalore, Tryst becomes involved in the mechanisms of the Kaiburr Crystals, and plays the piano in concert for them. He reconnects with his sister, Christmas Valentine when she is undercover in the Cloud City Cavaliers on behalf of the Kaiburr Crystals. Christmas confronts him about not contacting his family in five years. Tryst later sends a letter with money to his mother on Tattooine. On Phindar, Tryst goes by the codename Cinnamon Rex and seduces the bounty hunter Tubaik in order to con money from him. He reconnects with his sister, Rendezvous Valentine, and has a liason with Aava Arek. He additionally has a terrible date with Lavali Lithros. With Lyn, he takes a job from Jorj Car'das. Physical Appearance *In episode Prologue One Tryst is described as handsome, manly and rugged with the promise of a mustache and rocking a goatee and ‘70s blown-back feathered-out hair. "It never goes out of style." Five years later in episode Prologue Four, Tryst has white hairs showing in the goatee, described as "icing on the cake."Prologue Four He still has the '70s waft hair.Prologue Six In Episode One this is further clarified as being shoulder-length and dirty blond. * Tryst has the build of an ex-quarterback and haggard eyes "like he has seen a lot."Campaign:Episode One He is 5'10" (178cm). *His crew mates describe his legs as very hairy, but "it's blonde hair." It is later stated that Tryst has completely bare legsCampaign:Episode Fifty Two due to electrolysis.Campaign:Episode Forty Seven *Tryst may have a tattoo on his lower back that says, "I always keep it personal."Campaign:Episode Fifteen There are frequent references to many tattoos that Tryst may or may not have. *He wears eyeliner.Campaign:Episode Forty Nine Family Mother: Antoinette Rose Valentine. Father: Name Unknown (deceased)Campaign:Episode Sixty Tryst named his first ship after his mother. Tryst describes his family as reserved people and that his sisters do love him, but would never say it. Older sisters (in birth order): * Rendezvous "Vous-Vous" Valentine * Liaison "Fling" Valentine * Dalliance Christmas Valentine The "classic Valentine goodbye" is described as "no words, eye contact, and a curt nod."Campaign:Episode Thirty Eight It is also apparently "classic Valentine" to keep a blaster under the pillow. Tryst jokes in Episode Sixty that the Valentine family crest is "Dangerous and Fast." Sexuality Tryst is officially pan. He is a notorious womanizer, to the point of being excited during the Myrkr Arc about the "nebulous idea" of a woman being on the same planet. Aava Arek is one of the only woman shown responding to Tryst's charms. The two kiss in the Prologue Episodes, and have sex on Phindar (30 minutes, his personal record). Tryst is depicted as being briefly upset that they had sex without kissing. Leenik has also been susceptible to Tryst's charms; swooning when the two kissed on Phindar as a distraction.Campaign:Episode Forty Eight *Known fetishes **Punching **"Dangerous" women **Leather fetish gear and sex collars (see "Other Possessions") **AlliterationCampaign:Episode Eighty One **Getting new shipsCampaign:Episode Eighty Six **Getting peed onCampaign:Episode Seventy Eight **FeetCampaign:Episode Seventy Eight Tryst's Kimonos Lyn: You have, like, seven kimonos. Tryst: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Those are all very specific-instance kimonos. Over the course of the series, Tryst is shown to have a penchant for wearing short kimonos. The origin of this preference is not solidified in kanan. In Prologue Five, it is implied that Aava's kimono is the first that Tryst wears. Similarly, in Episode One Tryst is described as beginning to like wearing it. In later episodes and in flashbacks, the origin of this style is implied as going back to childhood, picked up from watching and admiring his older sisters.Campaign:Episode Forty Nine The following are the kimonos that have been named: *Aava's Kimono Prologue Five *Floral Kimono. *Leather 'festival' kimono (originally skorts, there is a large Chinese dragon on the back, and flames coming out from the bottom). *Formal dinner kimono (x4) *Sneaking kimono (black with pink flowers) *Danger kimono (Leenik's name for it; it is possibly the sneaking kimono.) *A sleeping kimono, which is something Tryst himself would never put on willingly, but still appears to own. This may or may not be his "nighttime kimono" Other Possessions * A high-end Cad Bane costume complete with duster, wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses. Prologue Four * A backup floral smuggler's vest. Campaign:Episode One * A collection of flashy belt buckles.Campaign:Episode Seven **His least shiny buckle which says "fire." **His most flashy, a big gold belt buckle that says "Stealth." * A maid outfit, which he does not clean. Campaign:Episode Twelve * One pair of adventure pants. * From Car'das' ship: a smuggler vest and shirt, Jorj's formal black "stepping out" duster, Jorj's black cowboy hat. Campaign:Episode Thirteen *Blue's vest and clip-on rocket boots.Campaign:Episode Thirty Seven *A large collection of leather fetish gear, including a large number of fluffy sex collars which mostly say "Tryst." Campaign:Episode Three *Tryst owns a scoped scout blaster named "Elaine." Trivia * Tryst is good at flower arranging and can play acoustic guitar, the ukelele,Campaign:Episode Ten and the piano. *Tryst's ringtone for texts is,'' T-T-T-Trystan, Trystan Valentine'', to the tune of Elton John's Bennie and the Jets. *Tryst may or may not be able to read. Those able to penetrate his smog of bluffing and gaslighting only meet a layer of blank denial. Campaign:Bit - Tryst Can't Read *He doesn't like fish.Campaign:Episode Forty Nine *Sometimes the Valentines just need to dance, and when Tryst does it, he spins.Campaign:Episode Fifty Five Quotable Quotes and Conversational Gambits Campaign:Episode Eleven Campaign:Episode Fifty Seven Campaign:Episode Sixty Three Quotes about Tryst References Pictures of Tryst Tryst-valentine.jpg MoodyCrewbyLachlanCartland.png MynockCrewCaseyBraam.jpg MinimalistCrewMeltdowns.jpg CrewEblocky.jpg HollidayCrewMeglish.png ScobyCrew4.png ScoobyCrewCompleteThemadlobotanist.png CrewLledra-fanstuffs.png CampaignCrew.jpg RevengeoftheTrystMetibobo.png BactaTryst.jpg Tryst marian-churchland.jpg LeenikSlapBekaH.png GeelentineBekaH.png ConcertMemories.jpg TrystCardDianaBrooks.jpg bhikke.jpg|Leenik and Tryst relaxing at Bhikke